


you'll feel it when you're free

by kidmuse



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism, they're both seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidmuse/pseuds/kidmuse
Summary: What does someone do when they see their sexual fantasy happen right before their eyes?They slip a hand inside their pants and start jerking off is what Billy does.Like he said, he can’t help himself. Not when Freddy’s involved.





	you'll feel it when you're free

**Author's Note:**

> both boys are underage, seventeen years old.

Billy can’t help himself sometimes.

Well, actually, most of the time.

He can’t really blame anyone except for Freddy Freeman aka the reason why he’s been having an existential crisis for the past few months. Freddy who sometimes wears a loose pair of worn out joggers that hug his ass nicely when he’s stretched out on the bed taking a nap. Freddy with his pretty lips, pink and full and currently slightly open as he breathes out with a bit of drool. God, Billy is head over heels – who the fuck thinks it’s cute that their crush drools? 

But he can’t help himself. Not when Freddy is sleeping and looking so soft and pretty. Who gave him permission to go to sleep with a flop of messy tangled curls, flopping over his batman covered pillow? Like, fuck you to whoever decided that it’d be a great idea to give Freddy his freckles spotted like constellations all over his body, tickling his face. Why would they torture Billy like this? What did he ever do to them?

Billy’s been sitting on this damn rolly chair that’s actually really uncomfortable – the same exact chair Freddy was sitting on back when he first met said boy – staring at Freddy. He takes the smaller boy’s figure, how delicate and fragile he looks as his upper body hides beneath the thin blanket Freddy had lazily pulled over himself when they came back from patrolling. His eyes follow the paleness of his arms and how thin his ankles look. Billy can feel his dick uprising as he keeps his eyes on the way Freddy’s small hands – because Freddy is so small and adorable and Billy wants to take the boy into his arms and keep him there – as they loosely fist the bedsheets. 

Billy’s too engrossed in the way Freddy’s body looks in the dark room with only bits of moonlight beaming around the room that he doesn’t notice the way Freddy rocks his hips until he hears him whimper. Billy’s first thought is that Freddy’s having a bad dream, maybe not a nightmare, but a dream where everything that could go wrong goes wrong. And he feels bad, he feels ashamed and horrible and guilty, because while Freddy is having bad dreams, Billy’s being a creepy pervert licking his lips and rubbing a lazy hand over his clothed crotch. 

But then Freddy whimpers and mewls this time. Like, literally mewls. So soft and quietly as his body shakes in tiny moves and his hips rock further into the bed. 

Oh. 

_Oh_. Billy doesn’t know what to do with this information.

What does someone do when they see their sexual fantasy happens right before their eyes? 

They slip a hand inside their pants and start jerking off is what Billy does.

Like he said, he can’t help himself. Not when Freddy’s involved.

He feels bad about it, shame and pretty gross that he’s pulled his dick out from his pajama pants and is jerking off to his best friend for fuck’s sake. But he can’t really pay too much attention to those emotions when Freddy keeps making those noises, riling Billy up even more. His cock is hot and heavy in his hand, his palm a bit too dry for his liking so he keeps running over the head where precum just keeps leaking out because fuck, Freddy keeps whimper and making these sexy noises. 

He doesn’t feel up for getting up and reaching for a bottle of moisturizer so he takes what he gets. His hands are shaky and he can feel his heart racing as he starts to move his hand faster, running a thumb over the head of his cock and imagining fucking into Freddy, Freddy who would make those pretty noises and mewl so prettily for him, begging Billy for more as he’d rock against his cock, so full and hot and– 

Billy’s eyes open for a moment, just to get a last look at Freddy having a wet dream. Except, when he opens his eyes he ends up meeting Freddy’s brown eyes, wide in shock just like his pink mouth dropped opened. Billy feels a gasp working out from his mouth, and he abruptly stops his hand. His body protests, he can feels his thighs tight and his balls are probably purple because he was about to come but now Freddy’s awake and he saw Billy jerking off to a sleeping Freddy.

Their eyes are stuck on one another, Billy’s hand still wrapped around the base of his cock and Freddy sleepy mused curls falling over his face as he eyes Billy’s flushed face and his cock. Billy’s about to apologize, make up some lame excuse – anything really – and just leave the room when Freddy makes this keening noise, whiny and high pitch as he breathes out,

“_Billy_,” 

Fuck, fuck Billy’s going to come. “Oh fuck,” Billy groans out and Freddy is climbing off the bed, limping and staggering to climb on top of Billy’s lap, dick out and all. Billy groans again when he feels Freddy’s hard clothed cock grazing over his naked and heated skin. It gets a little awkward and messy as Freddy attempts to situate himself on Billy’s lap. Billy knows all too well how Freddy’s leg and hip can cramp up painfully, and the last thing Billy wants is for Freddy to be in any pain. 

“Wait, Freddy, baby, wait.” Freddy whimpers and the ‘baby’ probably has him acting more restless as he moves around Billy’s lap. Billy grasps Freddy’s thin and small hips, stopping Freddy’s movements. “Baby, we gotta go slow.”

“But I want you, now!” Freddy whines and like fuuuck, how is Billy supposed to not come right this second. He’s a seventeen year old with needs and his crush for the past year and a half is withering on top of his dick, blushing a pink and begging for him.

“I know Freddy, and trust me,” his eyes meet Freddy’s who looks down in a bout of shyness, “I want nothing more right now than for you and I to keep going, but your leg,” Billy has to tred carefully here, Freddy is pretty insecure about his body (which Billy is going to do everything he can to change that because Billy loves all of him) and Billy can see how Freddy shrinks into himself when Billy brings up his leg. “Hey, baby, Freddy, look at me?”

Billy’s hand lifts the soft cheek of Freddy and Freddy’s looking at him with so much trust, as if Billy had hung up the stars and moon just for him and yeah, Billy will do just that if it would get rid of the sadness and insecurities Freddy has. He’ll do everything in his power to make Freddy feel loved in all forms.

“You’re beautiful, and really fucking sexy.” Freddy laughs, gently hits Billy’s chest. “I’m serious, my dick is fully hard if you haven’t noticed and I’ve been dreaming about laying you out on your bed and fucking you six ways to heaven. Nothing’s going to change that unless it’s you wanting to stop, okay?”

Freddy’s smiling sweetly and gently at Billy, “That’s fine by me. Now, please go on with your request of fucking me six ways to heaven.”

Billy’s chuckles fill out the room, not too loud since everyone in the house is asleep and it’s probably 3 in the morning. “Probably not going to do that just yet,” his cock jumps at Freddy’s pout and a flash of Freddy being spread out for him, hair falling all over the pillow, his cock entering tight, hot, heat is probably going to haunt Billy later today, but for now he settles on grinding and jerking off one another.

“Here, like this,” he maneuvers Freddy’s body, pliant and willing. Freddy’s right leg is gently and carefully moved under the rolling chair’s arm rest, his other leg slips easily like the right one and after some more moving around, Billy’s got Freddy Freeman on his lap, his cock pushing against Freddy’s.

Billy wants to go slow, careful, sweet and gently for Freddy, but Freddy surprises him by pushing himself flush against Billy’s chest and pressing his wet lips over Billy’s. Billy lets out a shocked humph of air, eyes wide and startled as they stare at Freddy whose eyes are shut and a red flush has spread over his face. Billy kisses back though, wraps a hand around Freddy’s waist and the other hand splayed over Freddy’s small back. His lips open and Freddy follows as they begin to kiss, it’s all hot and wet. Billy likes the wet sound where their lips break apart and meet again, he likes nipping and biting Freddy’s bottom lip and he especially like it when he sucks Freddy’s tongue, how Freddy shivers and moans quietly.

Freddy is the first to start rocking, hips moving back and forth as they look for friction. The hand that had been on the small of Freddy’s lap slither down, careful fingers tugging the waist of the joggers and underneath Freddy’s boxers until he has a hand full of Freddy’s ass. Freddy mewls soft and sweet, panting into Billy’s mouth before he rocks against the hand, saying _please,please,please._Billy’s other hand is underneath Freddy’s clothing soon, both hands grasping at Freddy’s ass and spreading out his cheeks before pushing them back. 

Freddy has begun to leave kitten licks over Billy’s neck, hot and wet kisses following down over his neck. Billy moans and rocks his cock, pressing Freddy closer to grind their bodies against one another. A teasing and cautious finger slips between Freddy’s cheeks, following the crack until it meets Freddy’s hole. Freddy gasps in shock, a small and slightly sweaty palm immediately wrapping over Billy’s purple cock.

“Shit, fuck! Fred – Freddy,” Billy moans out. He presses the finger, now more sure of himself but doesn’t do anything more.

“Billy, Billy, I want you so badly.” Freddy whimpers, chocolate eyes lit up with tears. Billy’s cock jumps and he pulls Freddy closer to him, jiggling Freddy’s ass.

“Want you, want you too baby. I promise we will. Soon.” Billy mouths and traces the freckles that are sparkled all over Freddy’s collarbone. They keep pushing and pulling and rocking and humping and panting and gasping until Freddy freezes and comes, mouth open wide and lips glistening with Billy’s spit and the image in front is too much for Bill so his load shoots out, all over his shirt and Freddy’s.

“Fuck,” Billy whispers and he hears Freddy mutter something that sounds a lot like “yes, please.” He grins, happy and sated as he carefully moves Freddy’s body around and carries the shorter boy and him onto Freddy’s bed. 

They don’t talk out loud, but their smiles and the way their eyes keeping following one another is enough for now. Billy really wants to change out of his clothes, but he wants to lie besides Freddy more so he pulls himself under the covers, presses a chaste kiss to Freddy’s lips and cuddles the boy to rest his head on his chest.


End file.
